Flaming Angel
by loomber
Summary: {{finally updated!!! after ...err...}} Not really Lily and James in the beginning cuz they hate each other (don't worry, things'll change), instead she likes someone else.....Read on and review.....PLEASE! I'll continue it if I get reviews. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Flaming Angel  
  
A/N: It's about midnight right now, but oh what the hell. HATE INVENTING CHAPTER NAMES..... SORRY!!!! I like writing my OWN stories and forming my OWN plots. If you like some of my works, go to T2FantasyMages or Wizard13. Wizard13 is my friend's pen name, but I used it to write a `Charmed' fanfic before I got my own pen name. T2FantasyMages probably doesn't have any stories on it yet, but we're working on it. ^_^  
  
D: I don't own anything you recognize.  
  
A/N 2: Sorry, but the beginning doesn't have any romance...yet. Read on and it'll gradually begin to unfold. I promise. I should mention that Lily is in her 4th year at Hogwarts. James is her archenemy and rival in pranks and lessons. Severus has some of her trust. Remus is a good friend. Sirius is her present crush. Her parents died when she was in 2nd year and Dumbledore's her guardian now. The whole school already know about the Marauders.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Splat!  
  
"What the ..." Lily trailed off as she wiped mashed potatoes off her sleeve and looked around for the attacker, or attackers. She spotted James Potter and his friends putting on angel faces and chatting to girls nearby...however...Peter Pettigrew looked like he was stifling a roaring laugh and was gripping the table tightly. He looked like a stuffed pig. (A/N: I HATE Peter Pettigrew. Stupid, little traitor. Sadly, they're friends right now and I'm supposed to be nice. Damn...) Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Quickly, she replaced it with a cold mask and piled up peas into her spoon. She took a careful aim and let it fly.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK...STOP THROWING PEAS AT ME!!!!"  
  
Professor McGonagall looked up from the professor's table just in time to see Black stuff a handful of ice cream down James' robes. However, she wasn't quick enough to stop James from Rubbing cake icing into Sirius' hair and sticking Wizard Crackers in all places imaginable. Black, in return, had loaded James with mustard, chicken legs, and every other thing on the table. Peter was handing everything to him, not even looking at his hands, only at James.  
  
"Black and Potter! Go to my office immediately after your done changing robes. No questions! Now! You too Pettigrew."  
  
The three boys happily jumped off the seats and ran into the Gryffindor common room, up to the boy's dorm.  
  
Lily and her friends chuckled and went to their own common rooms, preparing for their classes later on in the day.  
  
Later on~  
  
Lily glanced at her list of lessons and found that she was with the Slytherins for the first lesson. She groaned and picked up her bag, heading for the dungeons.  
  
Meanwhile~  
  
"Sirius! I can't believe you threw peas at me during breakfast! How could you have stooped so low in trickery?!" said James, in mock indignation.  
  
"I have not stooped so low, since I did not do it!" replied Sirius. "However, I happen to know who did." (A/N: Can't believe I sound so stupid! Oh well, it gets better later on! Continue reading, PLEASE!)  
  
"Oh my dearest, most kindest friend! Please tell me who did this awful prank to your beloved and sincere friend," said James sarcastically.  
  
"Cut the crap, James. That just makes me sound gay. Since when did I say you were my `beloved'?"  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"Fine, it's that Evans girl."  
  
"Evans?"  
  
"You know the girl with the fire hair and that nasty temper? The one that you `accidentally' aimed the potatoes at?"  
  
"She is so going to pay."  
  
Dungeons~  
  
Sirius and James skipped in, waving to everyone in view and yelling, "Professor, dear, we've missed you so."  
  
Professor Kehlem just glared and said quietly, "Twenty-five points off. (A/N: So like Snape! Hmm...) Get into your seats, Black and Potter."  
  
James purposely walked through the rows of seats and sat right next to Lily. He tapped her arm and passed her a note: You looked so much better with mashed potatoes. Lily glared back and wrote: Shut up, feather head, at least I didn't have chicken legs. James smiled back, charmingly, and tucked the paper away. Lily went back to her talk with Severus, who she thought had a better opinion of everything she had to say. Since he didn't like Potter.  
  
James glared, disapprovingly, and turned back to search for Professor Kehlem. Luckily, he was organizing his store room and was keeping busy. He glanced back at Sirius and saw him stuffing as many cockroach clusters into Lucius Malfoy's candy box, which he was planning to give to his girlfriend at the end of class. James smiled quickly and his eyes darted to the professor's desk.  
  
/Hmm...I wonder.../ thought James, as he began to inch toward the desk. His hand searched through his robes as the other one reached for the drawer. All the students were busy sneering or kissing at each other to notice much. Unfortunately, Lily was not one of them. James winked as he slipped a rainbow dungbomb into the drawer and mouthed duck! Lily glanced sharply at Severus and motioned for him to do the same. James dived into his seat as an explosion rocked the entire dungeon. Boxers, pants, and more flew toward the students, who were busy ducking and shrieking as they shoved each other for cover.  
  
Professor Kehlem came out just in time, as a shimmering rainbow boxer hit him full in the face. An ugly sneer appeared as the professor picked the boxer off and he started grinning maliciously.  
  
"If I find out who did this, I am going personally expell them from Hogwarts. Privacy is for everyone to have and I believed I have been recently stripped from it, from an anonymous student."  
  
Lily glanced at James. He was sitting perfectly still and looked as if he was listening very carefully to the oh-so-exciting news. She glanced around the room and noticed that his friends were doing the exact same thing.  
  
After Potions~  
  
"Remus! I have to go to the library. Can you come with me? I have to find a book!"  
  
Remus smiled as he accompanied Lily to the library and started opening books. Little did he know that James and Sirius had placed a transfiguring spell on the person who opened it. Unfortunately, he didn't open it completely and handed it to Lily. Therefore, she was hit.  
  
Remus glanced up as he found the right book and his jaw dropped open. Lily was still scanning the page carefully, not noticing anything. Her hair had turned into a blazing fire! Except it didn't burn anything, it just hung there. Occasionally, it would flare up a bit and some gold streaks would show through. She was beautiful!  
  
/I bet that James and Sirius didn't know that they had just made an angel/ thought Remus as he stared at her. She looked like an angel on fire. A mix of heaven and hell, yet so perfect that nothing seemed to stop her in her tracks.  
  
"Found it!" she exclaimed triumphantly,  
  
Remus shook out of his trance and smiled widely.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
Remus kept glancing at her as they walked throught the halls, heading toward the portrait holes. James and Sirius sat there playing and plotting their next prank. Both of them looked up and their jaws fell open. This time, Lily noticed and said, "What are you staring at you psycho wackos, it's not like my hair's on fire."  
  
"Uh, Lily, it you haven't noticed, your hair is fire."  
  
Lily's eyes widened and she raced up to her room and shrieked when she saw her own image.  
  
"Lupin, Black, Potter, you better run cause now I'm gonna make your life living hell!"  
  
"Well, she already looks like she's from there," whispered James.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
With that, Lily raced down the stairs and leaped on all three of the boys. Charming and tickling them for her revenge. Finally, she sat on the pile of three boys and grinned contently.  
  
Sirius managed to get out somehow and pinned her to the floor.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair! You all know that guys are stronger than girls!"  
  
"So?" inquired James, who was now sitting up.  
  
Lily pondered quickly and yelled, "Oh my gosh! There's a naked lady in that picture!"  
  
Sirius released her hands and looked around, "Where, where?"  
  
"Sirius, I love you. Sometimes, you are as cute as a teddy bear. A malicious one at that." She shrugged her shoulders and pecked Sirius on the cheek. Then Lily raced up that stairs.  
  
"Sirius! She's played that trick on you ten times in a row!"  
  
Sirius shrugged and said, "Well, she seems so satisfied with her tricks that I wouldn't want to ruin them. Besides, they might be real, I think I may have a soft spot for her."  
  
"Yeah, right." James coughed.  
  
"Well, better go on to bed. Wouldn't wand Lady McGonagall to come barging into the common room now would we?"  
  
"Yeah, we should quit for the night."  
  
They agreed and trudged up the stairs.  
  
/Why does she hate me?/ wondered James.  
  
/Lily's so cute/ thought Sirius.  
  
/Wonder who can be as sharp-tongued as Lily./ pondered Remus.  
  
And with that, the three Marauders fell asleep, not knowing about the events of tomorrow.  
  
A/N: If you want me to continue, review. I usually look at the reviews as a continuation of my stories, or not. Review if you want me to continue it! I'll try to write longer chapters, promise! 


	2. Chapter 2

Flaming Angel  
  
A/N: I don't mean to threaten you guys by saying I won't continue it! I just meant that I like adding some of your ideas to the story, it can make it more interesting! Reviews encourage me, somehow, to continue. It just helps me build up my self-confidence. OK, enough with this stupid speech. Continue! Oh, by the way, thanx to all who reviewed, even though a few WEREN'T polite. I needed the encouragement. ^_~.  
  
D: Recognize anything? Then their not mine!  
  
A/N: Dedicated to Lethal, freakage, wizard13, satans little princess, jess, dragon enchantress, princess evil, and mikala. YOU know why I am not dedicating this to you, seapooper. ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Okay, wake up Lily! Time for torment!" whispered Megan. (A/N: One of Lily's friends. The other one's Caira. Lily had told them about the night before...)  
  
"Fine, fine. I'm up, what now!" snapped Lily, who was definitely not a morning person.  
  
Megan grinned viciously before beginning, "Why we're going to visit the boy's dorm of course! Someone has to wake them up you know, they aren't capable of that."  
  
Lily's face broke into a grin identical to Megan's and she ran to Caira's bedside.  
  
"Hoi Miss Lovely! Time to wake up!"  
  
"But mum! Why do I have to wake up if I won the Miss Britain Award (A/N: Dunno what they REALLY call it!) ?" mummbled the sleeping girl.  
  
Lily broke into a silent giggle before continuing.  
  
"Because all the boys want to see her."  
  
Caira sat up, completely awake. "Where's the boys?"  
  
The three girls cracked up and ran to the showers, fighting over who could go first.  
  
A little while later~  
  
"Shhh!!! Don't make a sound! You'll wake the girls!"  
  
"If they aren't already," mumbled Sirius, who was still sort of sleepy.  
  
"Shhh!!!"  
  
The three boys, minus Peter who was still sleeping, crawled cat-like into the girl's dorms and opened the door silently. They looked inside and said....  
  
"What the...."  
  
"Where are the girls?"  
  
"Great! Now we have to play hide-and-seek!"  
  
The boys tip-toed around, just in case the girls were sill there.  
  
In the boy's dorm~  
  
"Hey, where are the boys?"  
  
"Didn't know Potter slept with three boys and used an invisible cloak over them. Hmm..."  
  
"Oh shush Lily, you know they aren't like that! Besides they might be outside."  
  
GRUNT.....SNORE!!!!  
  
"HOLY ....." Lily jumped three feet of the ground....literally.  
  
"Didn't know they had an alarm."  
  
"It's coming from that bed!"  
  
The three girls crossed the room, going to the bed and peeked inside. Their faces broke into smirks as they watched Peter Pettigrew snore loudly in bed, with pajamas on. They were spotted with pink piglets and with a white background. The girls quickly scanned the room and started `decorating' the boy's dorm. Girly-like.  
  
Gryffindor common room~  
  
The two opposite groups were going back to their dorms, silently, so not to wake the others. The girls were on one side of the huge sofa, the boys on the other. Suddenly, both groups heard a creak and froze. The girls used sign lanuage, while the boys whispered, in pig latin (A/N: Sigh, don't boys ever be quiet? Okay here goes the pig latin translations).  
  
"Hey'd did you hear something?" whispered James. Lily froze. Quickly, she signed to her friends It's James and his friends! (A/N: Okay, I'm not going to go through that much trouble. Besides, you know that the boys are making sounds, while the girls are doing hand signals.)  
  
Megan: Duh.  
  
Caira: What do we do?  
  
Lily: Wait.  
  
James: Do you think we should go? Coast clear?  
  
Sirius: Yeah.  
  
Remus: Just go before they catch us.  
  
Megan: Now we know where they were!  
  
Caira: Noooo!!! Our dorms!  
  
Lily: Shit!!!  
  
The boys, as stupid as they were, walked up to their dorm and went inside. Lily and her friends raced to their own. Unfortunately, Remus saw `somebody's' red hair and decided not to go into his dorm...yet. Lily cautiously opened her door and peeked inside. Suddenly, her hair erupted into a huge fire again. /Great, the spell didn't end yet or maybe it's my temper!/ The girls looked at the damage and silently cleaned it up. There were traps, coloring charms, transfiguring spells (A/N: Again!), Printing stamps magically spelled so they moved around, and so much more that it is impossible to figure it out. The girls had to duck and dodge through all the obstacles in order not to be tricked by the boy's play toys and finally cleaned up.  
  
Meanwhile, screams from the boy's dorm could be heard throughout the entire Gryffindor dorms.  
  
Five hours later~  
  
"Why you vixens! Damage personal property, is that the best you can do?"  
  
"Lily Evans! What the hell have you done to our perfect dorms!"  
  
"Curse you and Megan and Caira! I'll personally accomplish that curse too!"  
  
"Great job, Lily!" yelled Remus, grinning broadly at his scowling friends. Sirius had a sticky white paste all over his body and was glued to the floor. On his belly was a huge sign that kept flashing, I HAVE THE HOTS FOR YOU, KISS ME. James was bound on his hands and feet with a webby-like substance and was charmed to bounce on his butt, while chanting, "I'm a cute little psycho leprechaun! Slap me if you can!" Peter was transfigured into a gold pig, with a hairdo, and his hair was charmed to flash Slytherin colors every second. Amazingly, he was STILL asleep. Remus was unaffected, he had stayed within safe distance.  
  
More bad news was that they had to st ay like this for one month! Lily was excellent at charms, Megan at transfiguring, and Caira at everything else.  
  
Transfiguration class~  
  
Everyone stared as Sirius rolled in, accompanied by James bouncing behind. Peter had gone home, embarassed. (A/N: YAY!) Sirius had fifty lip marks on his face and James had seventy red marks all over.  
  
"Professor....save us. We were attacked last night by our most bold fans. Please! Have mercy!"  
  
McGonagall snorted and waved her wand, then she waved it harder. Nothing had changed at all! The girl's handiwork were too strong. So far, she was able to split Siriu's legs and arms and stopped James from chanting. However, everything else was the same. The girls laughed silently, while staring at the boys. Remus was winking at them and Lily looked at him curiously, wondering why he wasn't changed at all.  
  
Sirius and James sat beside Lily and started teasing her, until the professor placed them into groups. Lily found herself staring into the handsome, smiling face of Remus Lupin, and smiled back.  
  
"Hi Remus!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Lily, I know what you did, it was excellent." he added silently.  
  
Lily smiled even wider.  
  
"So, we have to do this essay thingy, huh? Wonder what it's about. Hey, it's talking about animagi. Wonder what it'll be like. Drats, look it isn't allowed!"  
  
She glanced around and saw James and Sirius discussing about the same page too. /Wonder what they're doing./  
  
She looked back at Remus and smiled.  
  
"Well, let's get started."  
  
Defense against the dark arts class~  
  
Lily and Remus were paired up again and this time they had to do an essay about werewolves. Lily stared at Remus curiously, he was fidgeting the whole time while Professor Bryln was explaining the topic. She placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered.  
  
"Afraid of the wolves?"  
  
"No, they're all right, I suppose."  
  
"Well, they are pretty cute, look at this picture."  
  
Lily pointed at a small photo of a werewolf pup gazing at the camera with solem eyes. It was grey and had little streakes of black running through its coat.  
  
"Isn't it adorable?"  
  
Remus looked at her strangely, "Uh, yeah."  
  
Night~  
  
"Didn't you like the werewolf lesson?"  
  
"Lily, are you crazy? Werewolves are dangerous you know!"  
  
"But they're so beautiful and wild."  
  
"Come back to earth, Lily, werewolves hate humans."  
  
Lily sighed and remembered something.  
  
"Aren't werewolves okay around other animals?"  
  
"Yeah....so...."  
  
"Animagi are people who TURN into animals."  
  
"Uh oh, Lily is coming up with something. This cannot be good."  
  
Lily turned to face her friends, her eyes shining brightly.  
  
"Let's become animagis!"  
  
A/N: Great idea, Lily! Do you guys think wolves are cool? I have a strong liking for animals. Kind of like an animal lover. Oh well, I guess a few people have that crush. Hmm...should I make Remus and Lily together, even though she likes Sirius? Sorry, didn't show her feelings about Sirius that much...yet. Give me some opinion, people!!! Thanks again to the people who reviewed, love ya all. By the way, readers review and I'll continue. Promise!!! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Flaming Angel

A/N: Okay, this chapter is sort of made from people's opinions. Told you I'll use your ideas soon! By the way, Peter's still not here because of his ugly hairdo or is it because I loathe him? Also, poor Lily gets, um, smooched A LOT??? Sorry, I was in a out-of-this-world state when I was writing this. Wasn't thinking. ^_~

D: Anything that is familiar is not mine. ß (hate disclaimers, so annoying!!!)

A/N: Every chapter is dedicated to some peoples…the reviewers, it's my way of thanks. Review if you want to get mentioned!!! Don't blame me if you think some chapters are better than others!!! You never know what'll happen. ^_^ This chapter dedicated to: lethal, freakage, satans little princess, miki, harry potter fanfic, hyperwhich, tangible visions, chortni evans, rini, mikala.

Chapter Three

Currently in the girl's dorm (A/N: If you want to know why Peter's not here, look at the A/N on the very top.)~

Today was one of the queerest days of Lily's life. Sirius had run into the girl's dorm in boxers and was screaming like a madman, he woke up all the girls and had to run away again, since the girls were preparing throwing weapons. Lily and her friends had darts, both poison and tranquilizing. Sirius had taken one peek at their tools and had rushed out faster than you could say "AIM". Unfortunately for Sirius, Lily had taken up with the chase, called "See Sirius, Stalk Sirius, and make Sirius Suffer". They ran all around the common room twenty times and later on, ran into the boy's dorm.

"Ahhh!!!" yelled Lily, quickly covering her eyes. The boys were recently done with showering and had come out only in towels, which were, um, slowly slipping.

"What are you doing here?!" shouted James, who was quickly tying the towel tighter.

"What's going on?" asked Remus, who came out of the shower when he heard Lily yell.

"Where's Sirius?" Lily still had her eyes closed.

"He just jumped into the shower stall."

"Damn! Hmm…"

"Ahhh!!!" yelled Caira and Megan, who just went in.

"Shh…I have to do something, be quiet or he'll hear you."

Lily sneaked over to one of the stalls, where loud singing could be heard. /Let's see…/She whispered a small fire spell and quickly took some steps back.

"Ouch! Who the hell did that! Ahh! My skin's boiling! Gotta get out, gotta get out."

Sirius jumped out and Lily closed her eyes just in time. He looked around and saw the redhead, and smiled mischievously. He strolled a little closer and whispered.

"Hi, love."

Lily looked up and Sirius kissed her lightly.

"Yyyyuukkkkyy! Got a huge blob of Sirius virus (A/N: Hey, that rhymes!) !" She turned around and started sputtering wildly.

All the others were there already and had seen the kiss. Sirius looked up and quickly jumped into his clothes. Neither he nor James had noticed that Remus had turned bright red.

Herbology~

They were paired into groups of three, by Professor Vegias, when they went into the greenhouse. Luckily, the professor had excellent taste and had paired girls with girls and boys with boys. 

"Now let's begin, today we are going to…"

The boys, who were obviously not listening were acting as tasters for a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Uugh, James, that one does NOT look good."

"Hmm…maybe this will decide the taste."

James dropped the bean into one of the flower pots and watched.

Suddenly, the plant started choking and coughing. It finally spat out the bean, which managed to attack Lily.

"Owww!" Lily looked around and saw a plant that was rustling indignantly. It then started to chomp on James's hand and had to be held back by Sirius and Remus. She smiled evilly and took one of her tranquilizing darts out and took an aim. (A/N: By now, you should now that Lily has an excellent eye for aiming. ^_^) It managed to lodge into James's shoulder and disperse the sleeping potion. (A/N: Lily filled it with that!) He quickly slumped down and fell asleep. Snoring loudly.

Professor Vegias glanced sharply at James and went back to his teachings. /Well, those boys are always up to something./

Later~

James had missed two classes so far and Lily was starting to get nervous. She decided to visit the boy's dorm for a few minutes, before the next lesson. Quickly, she made it to the Gryffindor common room and raced up the stairs. She opened the door quietly and peeked inside. James was lying facedown on his bed, where his friends had dumped him. /Some "friends"/

She went over to the bed and gently turned James over, all the while thinking of some charms she could do. She was still pondering on the various choices of charms when she felt a tug. She glanced down and before she could react, James kissed her.

"Ewww. What the hell do boys have in their minds these days!!! Oh and by the way, you could have just kissed Sirius." She threw another dart, filled with laughing potion, at him and left.

Charms~

In less then five minutes, James managed to make Professor Waiver (A/N: Flitwick's uncle. Same height.) pissed off. The professor had thought that James was making fun of his height and had given him ten detentions. The boys were congratulating James when Lily shook her head exasperatedly.

"Figures, those boys aren't right in the mind."

Night~

"Come on Caira, Megan let's go up to our dorms. We have to do _something_."

The three girls raced to their room and started opening books that they had smuggled from the restricted section of the library. (A/N: They were skilled with hand tricks.)

"Okay, we have this, this, and this."

"Look, we're missing that. Opposite sex's hair." (A/N: I DO NOT MEAN THE *AHEM* PART, I MEAN THE HEAD HAIR. IN CASE YOU WERE THINKING OF THAT. HAVE TO EXPLAIN THIS BECAUSE ONE OF MY FRIENDS IS SICK-MINDED.)

"Why do we need that?"

"It says that this will balance the force of nature. Girls need a part of a boy and a boy needs a part of a girl. Good god, I hope James and his friends don't do this."

"Okay, so we have to get that last ingredient for the animagi potion to be complete? Well, we have to get it then."

"Wonder what we'll be."

"Dunno, just get some sleep, we might have to pluck those hairs off early tomorrow, when the male species are fully unconscious."

A/N: Can some one tell me what a beta reader is? I'm very new at this whole fanfic thing. Have to tell you all something. I just read in another story that they made Lily into a white tiger. Don't want to copy them, so I might have to change her into another animal. Got any ideas? Email them or review it. Reviewing might be easier and I look forward to reviews more. Well, that's all. Oh, and don't forget. REVIEW FOR CONTINUATION OF FANFIC. 


	4. Chapter 4

Flaming Angel  
  
A/N: Hello everybody!!! Sorry, probably ate too many chocolates. Heh. ANEWAYZ, I got a BETA READER!!! IT'S SKYE!!! (*This is directed toward you, Skye* Start using the internet alot, cuz I'll probably be bombarding you with tons of email.) Finally found out what that meant, even though I had a faint idea of it *cough *cough (I meant the definition of a beta reader). This sort of helps me *Too lazy to correct my own spelling or grammar errors. This is totally off the subject, but...CANADA RULES. Don't worry, still loyal to the U.S. LOL. ^_~  
  
D: DAMN THESE STUPID THINGS (DISCLAIMERS)!!! WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THESE (I know about plagiarism, but still you have to admit it's annoying)?! IF YOU RECOGNIZE ANYTHING, IT ISN'T FREAKIN' MINE!!! EXCEPT...FOR THE PLOT.  
  
A/N: This chap's dedicated to: ReincarnatedBlonde, Skye, Princess Hermione, tangible visions, satans little princess, chickletsrfun, princess kattera, and lianneslily!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning in the girl's dorms ~  
  
"Oi, Lily! You forgot to take those." Caira pointed to a pair of tweezers lying on the redhead's mattress.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Mustn't forget these, don't know what germs boys have!"  
  
"Would y'all just shuddup and pack the stuff?" Megan said, sleepily. Definitely, NOT a morning person. (A/N: I know I spelled 'shut up' wrong.)  
  
Lily pulled out a bag of water from her bag and squinted at it.  
  
"Doesn't seem cold enough. Icilius." The water turned into a rock of ice. "Ahhh…much better." Commented Lily.  
  
"Ahah! There they are," said Caira, triumphantly. She held up a bag of marbles.  
  
"What's so special about that?"  
  
"You'll find out…soon enough." Informed Caira, evilly.  
  
Boy's dorm ~  
  
"Ow, stop bumping me, Lily!" whispered Megan.  
  
"Shhh…look they're moving."  
  
The three bodies on the beds shuffled a bit, before lying back down again. (A/N: Peter was moved into another room. Since he decided that this one was too…um…'dangerous'?)  
  
The girls let out a silent sigh. That was close.  
  
"I get Sirius," claimed Caira.  
  
"Remus," said Megan.  
  
"Well, that gives me sooo much choice," mumbled Lily, sarcastically.  
  
They separated to go over to the bed of their choice, or in Lily's case, not choice.  
  
Caira ~  
  
Now how should I begin? Sprinkle a little here and there. Squirt some over that. Smear this on there and…..voila PERFECTO! She popped quite a few of her 'special' marbles into his mouth and sat back to watch the performance begin. Caira had invented the marbles herself over the summer and it was quite a masterpiece. Each marble contained its own peculiar curse or charm, depending on which one you got. Caira held up the bag and thought. Never gonna sell these, TOO useful.  
  
Megan ~  
  
Poor little Remus. Oh, well, get this over with so I can go back to my beloved bed. There! It's done! Well, mebbe just a little more… Remus was all 'dressed' up in a variety of muggle and magical items. Hot pink hair, ruby lips, and much, MUCH more…(A/N: All of you feel for Remus! I mean ruby lips! Mebbe I shouldn't have put that…  
  
  
  
Lily ~  
  
Uh, yucky. Why'd I have to get stuck with Potter? Annoying jerk, payback timeLily grinned evily. Now, let's see… Lily stuck her hand into her handbag and shifted around the contents. She was about to begin when…  
  
  
  
Boy's dorm again~  
  
Before Lily could start, James suddenly opened his eyes. Lily gave a little shriek, just enough to wake up the rest of the boys. Quickly, Lily whispered the first spell that came to her mind, "Icilius." James froze up, surrounded by ice. The other girls hurriedly grabbed a few hairs off the guy's heads and ran off.  
  
"Damn, I couldn't get Potter's! He was frozen! Should have used Petrifilus Totalus.. Oh well, what is done is done."  
  
Back in the girl's dorms ~  
  
Caira was marching around with a single strand of Sirius's hair between her fingertips. She was also yelling crazily. Megan had climbed back into bed and was dead asleep. Unfortunately, there were only two strands of hair obtained from their 'expedition'. Lily was sitting in a chair, scowling madly.  
  
Later ~  
  
Lily had decided to check out some new Advanced Charms textbook and went to the library. She spotted James and his friends at one end of the table and hid quickly, somehow they were actually, perfectly, clean. Wonder what they're doing…they don't usually go here. She climbed on top of the book shelves and began to move stealthily toward James's spot. She finally managed to sneak to the nearest shelf and peered over. James was reading a book on…animagi!!! She gasped and ducked quickly. James and his friends looked up curiously. Then they began to talk.  
  
"How do you think we are to obtain the hairs, Sirius?" asked James. (Lily's eyes widened)  
  
"Why from Lily and her friends of course!"  
  
"That could be risky," said Remus, "They're excellent at charms and practically everything else."  
  
"True, true," mumbled James.  
  
All three boys bent their head closer to the books and began to read it closely. Lily could see a strand of hair sticking up on the back of his head and inched closer. Get the hair, get the hair. She was five feet away and wasn't getting any closer. She thought of a plan and shook her head, this was going to be hard.  
  
Lily got off the shelf and stepped around it. None of the boys noticed her…yet. She sneaked closer.  
  
"What'd you want Lilee," muttered James.  
  
She jumped, but maintained her balance. She leaned over his shoulder and whispered, "This." With that, Lily grabbed the loose hair and ran out of the library. Shouts and curses following her every footstep.  
  
Then James turned to his friends.  
  
"Lookie what I got."  
  
He triumphantly held up a single strand of flaming hair. His two friends scowled at him.  
  
"Now, you two just have to get yours."  
  
James grinned as he slid off his chair and strolled back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ooo….bad James! Wait till Lily finds out! Badbadbadbadbad. Hmm…let's see, how to get you punished. Oops, let out too much info! Well, bubbie readers and don't forget to review if you want the story to um….you know.  
  
See you next chapter!!! Sorry so short! (meant this chapter) 


	5. Chapter 5

Flaming Angel  
  
A/N: Hello, sorry it took so long to update! I had SO many tests, like about 10 a week? I had to study till midnight every single day! Anyway, I achieved average scores, that sucks. Now that I am done with the annoying tests, I get to celebrate with a story! YAY! Sorry, I was really bored. This chapter is really serious, I don't know what has gotten into me. HELP!!! Um…I know this is too much to ask, but….can I have 50 reviews? Pretty please ????? *^_^* (earmuffs !!!!)  
  
D: Too tired to even get mad. Well, these things are provided for me to say: anything you recognize isn't mine. Sigh, so tired.  
  
A/N: As always, this chap is dedicated to my WONDERFUL reviewers:  
  
Chapter five (Oooo…..my lucky number, sorry, just HAD to put that in)  
  
Girl's dorm (too tired to indent) ~  
  
Lily ran happily up the stairs into the dorm, yelling, "I got Potter's hair! My life is complete! (she stops, thinking) Nah, his hair doesn't matter that much, the potion does!"  
  
Caira was now bouncing up and down on her bed, still holding Sirius's hair. Megan was reading the potion book, preparing beforehand.  
  
Suddenly, Lily stopped walking, then she threw up her hands in despair.  
  
"I just remembered! Where are we going to brew the bloody potion?! (A/N: Had to add some British stuff)"  
  
Megan looked up from her book.  
  
"Luckily I have already thought of that. You know that remodeling spell we learned yesterday in muggle studies for building muggle houses? I put it to good use!"  
  
"What use?"  
  
"Well, I rebuilt our closet so that there is a tiny room, big enough to fit ten people plus a huge six-foot size cauldron."  
  
"That doesn't sound tiny. Besides, isn't it going to be too obvious? I mean, all the teachers have to do is open the door and peek inside."  
  
"See, I already thought of that too, Caira. I take precautions, unlike you. I built a secret doorway, it needs the exact password to get in. Or else, it will turn the intruder into something horribly awful. Also, it's hidden."  
  
"Enough talk! Just show me where the bloody room is!"  
  
"Calm down, Lily. Here."  
  
Megan led them to the wide closet and whispered "Lumos." Her wand lit up, revealing a tiny black hole.  
  
"What! That's the doorway?! It's not even big enough to fit a mouse!"  
  
"Wait, Lily. Watch."  
  
Megan placed her sapphire ring (A/N: They had friendship rings with real gems. Lily has an emerald one and Caira has a diamond one) within the opening and whispered, "Secret hidden, lead us within, we are the three, who set you free."  
  
The hole widened until it was five feet tall and three feet wide. A coal- black iron door covered the opening. Megan pushed her ring into the open lock and opened the door. It revealed an enormous room of ruby and gold. The girls gasped with delight.  
  
"I thought you said it was tiny!"  
  
"It is, from the outside."  
  
"Ha ha, I am dying from laughter," said Lily, sarcastically. (A/N: Sounds like my friend….)  
  
Caira rushed toward a huge pot in the middle of the room. It was midnight black, but it shone as if it was polished.  
  
"This is beautiful! Where did you get it, Megan?"  
  
Megan shrugged, "Oh, I transformed one of your shoes."  
  
"Hey, no wonder my favorite pairs were missing." Caira pouted, annoyed.  
  
"What? You had like fifty pairs!"  
  
Boy's dorm ~  
  
James carefully placed his treasured strand of hair within a bottle. It was charmed to withstand any force, physical or magical. He even had a password for it.  
  
"Crystal Flame." The crystal bottle magically melted to reveal the thin, lustrous, vibrant strand of hair that James had previously taken. He examined it for a moment. In a rush, a face appeared inside his head. Forest green eyes and pearly-white skin. Lily. He sighed and replaced the strand onto his palm and whispered, "Emerald Gems."  
  
Library ~  
  
Lily and Remus had gone to the library to do their report on werewolves, which was due in a week's time. They had almost filled up a whole parchment when a crash sounded nearby.  
  
"Argh! You idiot! What'd you do that for?" came Caira's heavily-accented Egyptian voice. (A/N: Egypt rules!)  
  
"Why bon jour mademoiselle, how could such a rare treasure like you be among these dusty books? Allow me to lead you out."  
  
They heard a smack and Sirius's yell. Lily raised a confused eyebrow at Remus; he shrugged back. She saw Caira stomping over angrily.  
  
"Okay, tell me how that bozo knew where I was, NOW!"  
  
Remus looked up.  
  
"We don't keep track of him."  
  
"Very funny, smart mouth. Let me guess, your reason is that you had no idea and it was probably James's doing."  
  
Remus was about to reply when Caira stalked off, dragging Lily with her.  
  
Boy's dorm (well, not exactly) ~  
  
It was after class and James had decided to nap when he had a chance. Unfortunately, he was met with two angry girls at the front of his room. He groaned.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Did you set Sirius on me?" growled Caira, menacingly.  
  
Lily just looked around, observing the scene.  
  
"No, I didn't. Could you move out of the way?"  
  
"Tell me who did."  
  
"Nobody, maybe he's bloody head-over-heels in love with you, like in those American muggle movies. Have you ever noticed that?"  
  
Lily relaxed, a little amazed. Didn't she herself like Sirius? Why wasn't she depressed? She was about to ponder about this when Caira started dragging her again.  
  
"Hey, don't do that to Lily. She didn't do anything to you, go bother someone else."  
  
Both girls looked up in amazement, but only saw the closed door. They shrugged and headed toward the common room.  
  
Dinner (A/N: ah, another eating scene. Did you like the first one, in the first chapter? ^_^) ~  
  
Lily stirred her mashed potatoes around on her plate. She looked up to see Caira and Sirius still throwing insults at each other. Still the same. Then she noticed Remus, he was blushing slightly. Awakened, she looked around to see what he was staring at. It was Stella Haswin from the Hufflepuff table. (A/N: Hah! Bet you all thought it was Megan!) She frowned, noticing that the girl was flirting with a Slytherin boy. He was ugly. Remus was far more handsome.  
  
Lily was too busy comparing the two boys to notice anything happening around her. A hand softly tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump. She looked up, it was the Ravenclaw's captain of their quidditch team Micheal Lenon. (A/N: You thought it was James, huh?) He had dark brown hair with some black streaks and violet eyes. He smiled warmly.  
  
"Hi, I'm…."  
  
"Micheal Lenon, Ravenclaw captain," finished Lily.  
  
He smiled and motioned if he could sit by her. She nodded and moved a bit, for more space. James, who was sitting across from her scowled, now he was facing the Ravenclaw captain.  
  
They chatted and ate for thirty minutes.  
  
"Um, can we talk later? I want to ask you something."  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you at the lake at, let's see, five o'clock?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
She looked across to talk to James, but he had gone to sit with Remus.  
  
  
  
A/N: Whew! The longest chapter ever written by ME! I was tired too! Wonder how long I'll write if I was half-dead. Never mind, I don't want to know. Well, I'll look to 50 reviews for the next chapter! (Sorry, if it's too much. Don't blame me for liking people's ideas!!!) Later, BUBBIE. 


	6. Chapter 6

Flaming Lily  
  
A/n: I haven't updated for months...sorry!!! I've just begun school and it's been havoc, since I'm just a freshmen, :p, I'll try to update more soon!!!  
  
D: I don't own Harry Potter...**wishes upon a falling star and realizes that it was a missile** dratz.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Five o' clock~  
  
"Ow, James, why'd we have to go up here? It's cold."  
  
"Sirius! It's a SUMMER day!"  
  
"Uh.it's STILL cold to me!!!"  
  
James rolled his eyes and clambered over to the nearest tower window and peeked out. Perfect, it was right over the spot where Lily would meet that..what was his name? Michelle something.yeah, that was it. He spotted the blue-claded figure and looked on with omniculars that he'd saved from a past quidditch game.  
  
A medium height girl with red hair tumbling past her shoulders and ended at her waist went up to join the blue person. Lily.  
  
"Eh? James, what're ya doing?"  
  
Sirius peered over his friend's shoulder, curious at what had gotten his attention and grinned like his birthday had come early.  
  
"Heh, so.Lily? If I hadn't seen that, I'd never known you had the hots for her!"  
  
Even though half of James's face was covered by the omniculars, the bottom half turned a slight red.  
  
"Shut up Sirius, I'm just.er.looking for the giant squid."  
  
"To be you're fiancée?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
James trailed off, not realizing what he had said. Sirius, bored out of his mind charmed up several water balloons filled with rainbow dye. Omni- dye Olliballoons, priceless items these were (well, in Sirius's mind they were) He sat there, beside the enchanted James, one hand placed against his cheek, the other plucking balloons from the pail. He had managed to target quiet a few of people when James whispered an angry curse.  
  
"Argh.that, that.Michelle!"  
  
"Michelle? Eh? Lily.uh.she likes a girl? (Sirius leaned out of the window, trying to get a close look) Hey, it's the Michael dude. (After saying this, he shouted in McGonagall style) Girls and boys, be good now!"  
  
Instantly, the two distant figures looked toward the tower and the boys ducked. The next time James peeked out, Lily had already gone into the castle.  
  
"Quick, let's go before she sees us!"  
  
They ran to the bottom of the tower and opened the door And beyond that door, stood Lily. Hair redder than ever with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
A/n: Mwahahahaha...cliffhanger!!! 


End file.
